World Meeting
by Insaluber
Summary: What happens at every single Word Meeting. England is not happy. FrUk, others mentionated. R&R!


Sometimes England wonders whether France has his brains in his pants. Then he shakes his head resignedly and he answers himself with a resounding Yes. This is one of those times. They are , he and all the other nations , to one of those absurd World Meeting ( in which nothing important ever happens for their countries, but where he is , always, molested / abused by France / America) that their bosses continue to organize . He looks around frustrated : Germany tries , unsuccessfully, to restore order; Italy , attached to the muscular arm of the German , tries to persuade him to end the meeting to go together to eat some pasta ; Greece is sleeping while Japan is eyeing him with a dreamy look and Turkey is watching him halfway between the grim and the affectionate. Romano, red as a tomato, is seeking an escape from the hug of an insistent Spain, but the latter has already managed to trap him in one of his bear-hugs. Prussia, God only knows how, has managed to infiltrate into the meeting, and now Austria is looking for a piano to express his anger. And him? Poor, helpless UK? In the clutches of that sick pervert of France, who is putting his hands in places where, frankly, they should not be. And no! All these attentions from the blond frog of dubious sexual identity (because seriously which real man would wear skirts and dresses? And I said Men, forget Poland! ) Does not flatters , okay?!

"Damn Frog, will you fucking leave or not?" And he throws him an elbow in the ribs when the hands of the French gets too bold. Why does not anyone intervene to save - uh help him ? Thinks desperately the poor Nation. When you need America he's never there!, growls in his head the British. Figures, the "Hero" is too busy eating super burgers and drinking milkshakes!

" Mais , mon amour ," the frog breathes in his left ear, " how could I get away from such ..." he gropes the curve of Arthur's ass, taking England's breath away, " ... beauty? " The Frenchman has the gall to look innocent!

Now, everyone knows that a gentleman does not loose it, but there are events in life that unfortunately put you in rough situations. Add also that, even in normal situations, the temperament of the aforementioned gentleman is not the best and you get the Disaster.

The England's right eye starts to shake dangerously (1); France observes carefully the pre- apocalypse change that is taking place on the face of his petit lapin and takes a step back (2).

"Damn perverted Frog, keep your slimy paws off me!" (3) England yells , unleashing a kick in the shins of the French creep. The poor fellow, with a yelp in pain, falls to the ground under the impassive gaze of the other. When, ten seconds later , France does not get up , England starts to worry . Just a little , mind you .

He falls on his knees beside the motionless body of the French and shakes him first with one hand then with two . Oh man , this time I've killed him! Thinks the Englishman . "France, France hey!" he rolls the French over, so that they are face to face, and looks dismayed at the beautiful face of French - No! He has not just thought that France's face is beautiful! No way!

"France are you- " he can't continue because he feels two soft lips on his. And it is ... England squints stunned, as he feels something fluttering in the stomach. The lips part slightly and a tender but firm tongue rests on the blond English's lower lip. And that is the moment in which England freezes. He pushes away from himself that perverted bastard and glares at him.

"You ... You!" Growls England, stumbling in trying to find the words, then suddenly raises his chin, snobbish , "if you believe that I have l- liked it, you're wrong!" he informs him casually. The blond French raises an eyebrow and no longer holds the laugh.

"Ohnohnohnohnohn!"

"Shut up, stupid frog!"

The other nations, who had watched the entire scene eating popcorn and drinking coca -cola, giggles slightly and return to their business.

**Well, what can I say? They're just sooo cute** :).

**Please Review!**


End file.
